They love Naruto
by KatoGS123
Summary: Naruto is hated by all, or is he... he’s about to find out when his graduating class and Team Guy all suddenly admit their feeling to him! How will he handle a relationship with 11 girls? {Naruto X Konoha 12} {Naruto x Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, femSasuke, femLee, femNeji, femShino, femShikamaru, femKiba, and femChoji}


**_For some odd reason, there is NO FANFICS of the Rookie 9 all being girls expect Naruto and they all have crushes on the fox boy! Well not anymore!_**

**_I challenge all of you fanfic writers to make a gender bend Rookie 9/Konoha 12 Harlem Naruto fiction!_**

**_Ships: Naruto x Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, femSasuke, femLee, femNeji, femShino, femShikamaru, femKiba, and femChoji!_**

**_Plot: Naruto is hated by all, or is he... he's about to find out when his graduating class and Team Guy all suddenly admit their feeling to him! How will he handle a relationship with 11 girls!? {Naruto X Konoha 12}_**

**_Now that's out of the way, ladies if you please!_**

**Satsumi: Hn...**

**Leila: Yosh! Kato does not own Naruto-kun! And if I do not win his heart by the end of the chapter I must run 5,000 laps around the village!**

**Nejiko(If there is a better name for Neji as a female let me know): it is fate that I will be with Naruto-kun.**

**Shina: I will be with Naruto-kun, Why? Because I love him.**

**Cho: I hope Naruto-kun likes big boned women...**

**Shikaki: troublesome blond... why does he have to be so hot...**

**Kiki(again, like Neji, if anyone has a better name for a female Kiba let me know!): Grrrrr Naruto-kun is my Alpha! right Akumaru?**

**Akumaru: Whimper(my human wants Naruto to hump her like I want to have endless amounts of bones and chew toys...)**

**Kiki: N-no I don't!**

**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten: "they were just turned into girls and they are already acting like that? Do they really think that lowly of us?" They spot Naruto. "NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!"**

**Naruto: uhhh Author-san... you're doing this as revenge for when I painted your bedroom Pink, dyed all your clothes pink, and put all of Sasuke's fangirls in your Secret Food and Soda Stash after telling them the next person to open that door was Sasuke... right..?**

**_Mwahahahahaha! Sweet revenge!!!! I lost a finger to those rapid beasts! Now you will feel my pain!_**

**Naruto: I'm scared...**

**_You should be..._**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

It has been three months since Team 7, 8, and 10 graduated from the academy, and today, the three teams and their jonin senseis are meeting up with Team 9, a team that graduated a year prior to them.

"Now remember Naruto, girls, you have to play nice on this outing with the other genin."

Naruto looked at Kakashi-sensei with confusion but Satsumi and Sakura looked at each other with a look that says _"he's mine!"_

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Maaa Maaa don't worry about it, Naruto," the sensei replied, a hidden smile behind his mask, _'sensei's son is so lucky!'_

Naruto didn't get what the masked ninja was talking about, but he dropped it.

The group of four arrive at the park, being the last group there.

"Naruto-kun!"

A green blur tackled the orange clad male, "It is such a youthful day isn't it Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto opened his eyes after a quick recovery from the sudden tackle, only to see bushy brow-chan only inches away from kissing him.

"I-um..." the ramen addict blushes at the closeness to a girl. In fact he actually thought all of Konoha 12, minus himself obviously, are sexy in their own way.

The girl currently on top of him is Rock Leila, a girl who can not use her chakra for ninjutsu or genjutsu. She dresses in a hideous green spandex, almost perfectly copying her sensei's poor fashion style. Her eyebrows even unkept but in a kept manner, being wide and almost bushy.

"Grrr... why does that eyebrow freak get to tackle him and not me?" Kiki muttered, while both Nejiko and Hinata activated their Byakugan out of rage.

"Well you cute little genin have fun, us sensei have to report to the Hokage for uh... reasons..." the jonin all left, leaving Naruto and the female genin alone.

When the genin were left alone, Naruto suddenly felt something he'd never forget.

All the kunoichi genin suddenly jumped onto Naruto, the sudden act to much for the blond to handle, causing him to pass out with a line of blood coming out of his nose.

"Look what you did you mutt! You caused him to pass out!"

"Me? Ha that's a laugh, when it was Miss Youthful green over there who was on him first!"

"That is so unyouthful of you Kiki! Besides it was Shina who was the unyouthful one making Naruto-Kun's youth fade with her fake tits!"

"Take that back before I sick my bugs on you, why? Because they are real unlike Satsumi's!"

"Hn! Wanna fight bug girl!"

"Bring it on red eye whore!"

As Naruto slowly came to, he woke to see all the girls fighting one another while chanting "Naruto's mine!" or "No he's not! He's mine!"

"Ugh my head..." Naruto muttered as he sat up.

The kunoichi all looked at Naruto mid fighting before stopping and running to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Are you ok?"

"Is your youthfulness back?"

He was about to answer until he looked down and saw all the kunoichi's cloths were torn in certain areas, causing him to get another bloody nose and pass out while muttering, "t-to many boobies..."

The girls looked at the passed out blond in confusion until they looked down and saw that their cloths were torn in a way that let their breasts be exposed, **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

The girls all ran home to change, and when they came back they saw a sight to behold.

There in the middle of the field, was Naruto, training with his Shadow clones.

"Hey Boss! Just give up! There's no way in hell you can beat us all!"

"Yeah, just give up!"

"Nobody likes you anyways!"

The girls were all shocked that the clones would say those things, but then they heard one clone say something they never thought they would hear.

"If your friends find out the truth, would they even still be your friends!?"

The girls saw Naruto flinch at the comment, "shut up... they aren't like that!"

A few clones smirk at the comment, "really? If I remember right, Sakura already hits you enough for no reason, Satsumi calls you a Dobe every day, and that's just for team 7!"

"Yeah, if they found out about you having the kyuubi sealed inside you, would they even try to save your life?"

The girls froze at the comment and all thought similar thoughts, _'Naruto-kun has the Kyuubi inside him... does that make him the Kyuubi?"_

"Maybe..."

They saw Naruto lower his guard against his clones, and the clones go for a blow.

"Naruto-kun!"

Sakura and Satsumi charge and stops the clones from attacking.

Naruto could only watch as his teammates protected him from his own clones.

"So what if he has a demon sealed inside!" Satsumi growled at the clones.

Sakura nods and shouts, "Yeah! There's no way he's a demon!"

The two girls smiles, "because he's Naruto! And we love him!"

Both Naruto and all his clones could only stare at his teammate before hearing the voices of team 8, 9 and 10 all shouting "Yeah! Who gives a damn!", "Naruto's Youthfulness is keeping the demon at bay!" and "We love Naruto too!"

The clones poof away leaving Naruto and the kunoichi alone.

"Hey Dobe, you ok?"

Naruto said nothing but ran off.

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Oh no! The girls know about Kyuubi! But they don't care! So why did Naruto run off! Find out next time!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


End file.
